


My Little Secret

by procrastinator_writer



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: but i love the idea that tim collects funko pops in secret, this isnt very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinator_writer/pseuds/procrastinator_writer
Kudos: 14





	My Little Secret

Everyone has their dirty little secret, right? Some skeletons in the closet. Something kept hidden from society because if it was exposed your entire social rep would go down the drain. That's just how the world works, you put up an act so the world doesn't know about the complete fucking disaster you are on the inside.

Everyone has their secrets, and Tim is no stranger to them. He's full of secrets. Much more than anyone would ever realise. By day, he's a coffee drinking nerd who is basically a walking Crunchyroll ad. By night, he fight crimes under the moniker of Red Robin. Maybe his secret is that he takes secret improv classes to help with him separating the two personas so very little suspicion is brought up and potentially exposing himself. 

No, that's not his secret.

Tim found himself in a store. It was brightly coloured with various shelves full of things anyone would be too embarrassed to talk about. He could feel the anxiety rising in his chest as soon as he walked through the door and the bell above him rang out. His existence was known, greeted by a way too cheerful store clerk and having a few customer's glance over to him.

Luckily none of them recognised him, they turned back to their shopping. It was quiet in the store, besides the television that was playing some show Tim barely recognised. Maybe if he focused more on it, he could get the name-- No, that's not why he came here. He needed to go as soon as possible, Tim couldn't risk that. His reputation - how much of that he had could be debated - was on the line here!

"Um, excuse me, sir?" he walked up to the counter, checking the area around him. Was it paranoia from training under Batman for so many years, or the thought someone he knew could walk in at any moment? Tim wasn't too sure, and he didn't want to dwell on it much more. This had to be a quick stop and shop, time was running out.

Tim coughed a little, trying to settle himself from the overthinking. "I was here last week, and I put in an order. I have the rece--" he was cutoff, the clerk nodding and grumbling something about the order being somewhere. It didn't take too long for a box to be placed on the table. 

A rush of relief went over his body. All he had to do was pay and go home. He was in the final stretch now! Thanking the man and paying the box, with cash of course he didn't need his finances tracked, Tim left the store in a hurry. As soon as he was in the clear, he took a sharp turn into an alley. Looking into the bag, he smiled to himself as he read the top of the white box.

Everyone has their dirty little secrets, skeletons in the closet, something kept from society. For Timothy Jackson Drake, his secret was that he was an avid Funko Pop collector and he had just scored a limited edition figure to go on the shelf above his bed.


End file.
